poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins at the Unikingdom, Unikitty was showing Twilight Sparkle and her friends around. Unikitty: And this is my throne room, Puppycorn and I have our own. Twilight Sparkle: That's amazing, Unikitty. Spike: Well, It's very impressive. Mario: I've never seen anything like it. Blue Toad: Can you guys even believe all of this? Blossom: No way, Blue Toad. Benny: Not for a minute. Puppycorn: But just you guys wait. So along with Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard, They give them the grand tour. Hawkodile: This is my kickboxing room. Dr. Fox: And this is my laboratory. Richard: And that's my private space. Florida: That's very nice, Richard. Bongo: It's alright. Ken: It's so cool. Princess Peach: It's all beautiful. Sky Blue Yoshi: Cool. Rarity: Lovely. Luigi: It's reminds me of the mushroom kingdom. Yellow Toad: And back at our home. Purple Toad: We've remembered so well. Unikitty: You guys like it? Unico: We love it, Unikitty. Just then, They received some invitations. Spike: Guys, Look at this. Unikitty: It's some invitations. Puppycorn: We're invited to Psyche's birthday party. Tap: I can hardly wait! Bobby: Me either! Lucas: Twilight, We have got to go there! Twilight Sparkle: Then, What're we waiting for? Mary Bell: Oh boy! Rainbow Dash: Ah, Yeah! Later, They met with the Sailor Scouts and Jewel Riders who're with the Magic Knights, the Winx Team and the Monkey Team. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Everyone. Megan Williams: Hey, Twilight. Meet our new friends, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji, They're the Magic Knights. Serena Tsukino: Meet the Winx Team, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Bloom's big Sister, Daphne. Princess Starla: And this is the Monkey Team, Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova, Jinmay and Saori. Hikaru Shidou: We're honored to meet you, Power Rangers. Bloom (Winx): Nice to meet you. Chiro: We heard how you guys are protecting your home from Bowser. Twilight Sparkle: If you guys like to help out, You're all more than welcome too. Mario: What do you think, Drake Mallard? Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) My thoughts exactly, Mario. Megan Williams: Sure, We'd be honored. Aikko: That'll be great. Pinkie Pie: Then come on, We don't want to be late for the party. So, They continued their way for Psyche's birthday party. As they all got aquatinted, They all came to see Psyche and wishing her a happy birthday. Psyche: Hello, Friends. Pinkie Pie: Happy Birthday, Psyche! Cheryl: Be you thought we wouldn't make it. Princess Emeraude: All of us are here for the party. Daphne: Let's party. Flora: Oh yeah. Applejack: I sure can't wait. Wario: Me either, Applejack. Psyche: You all shouldn't have. Yoshi and Toad: Party time! Soon, Twilight brought out the special birthday cake. Psyche: Oh my, What a lovely Birthday cake. Katy: I wonder if we could try it? Tick: Blow out the candles. Gibson: And don't forget to make a wish. Antauri: This should be interesting. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. and his siblings appeared out of nowhere. Bowser Jr.: Round them up, Fellas! The Koopalings: Koopa Minions, Storm the castle! Psyche: Help! Selina: Let us go! Miele: Stop it! Otto: They can't do that to them! Masked Osodashi: Can so! Manboy: Try and stop us! Katy, Cheryl, Marusu and Jenny: Unico! Princess Emeraude: Help us, Anyone! Mario and Luigi: Mama Mia! Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad: Oh no! Flora: They can't do that to them! Bloom (Winx): We gotta stop them! Nova: Let them go! Bowser Jr.: No can do, Monkey Girl! Bye-Bye! As Bowser Jr., his siblings and the others carry them in the cake and get on the airship and the civilians have panicked. Desperate as they were, Twilight and her friends were worried not to help the girls. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe they took Psyche! Sewer Urchin: Oh yeah, Bad, Very bad, Definitely Terrible! Umi Ryuuzaki: Princess Emeraude has been kidnapped again. Spike: Even Professor Utonium’s ex-girlfriend, Sapna, Princess Bluebelle, Bloom’s Friend, Selina and Flora’s little sister, Miele are gone. Stella: I hope they're okay. Pauline: Me too. Jinmay: We have got to help them! Chiro: But we don't know where to look. Just then, The Princesses’s Family came to see their daughters and their other friends too. Princess Peach: It's our parents, They're here! King George: Hello, Girls. Princess Daisy: You guys made it, We need your help. Queen Rosemarie: We heard Psyche and some of the girls are in trouble. Rosalina: You knew about that? Comet T.: We told them that. King George: I'll explain everything. So, They all have to meet at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. As soon as they meet, King George explained everything about the Rainbow Magic World being invaded. King George: That's why we're here, Bowser and his evil alliance has invited the Rainbow Magic World. Bell T.: We'll need all the help we can get. Queen Harmony: But we can't do this without any of you. Mario: They require our help. Rainbow Dash: Well, What can we do? King Midas: We must restore the rainbow of each location. Princess Amena: Every village of each color must be saved. Princess Eclair: Will you all help us in our time of need? Twilight Sparkle: (thinking it over) We'll help anyway we can. Ransik: So far so good, We just have to protect the Rainbow Magic World at all times. Toadette: And the rainbow people were saved too. Spike: I'm ready. Mirage: Me too. Mokona Modoki: Let's do this. Jumpman: Lead the way, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this. Serena Tsukino: Right, Twilight. Hikaru Shidou: Just like old times. So, They all pack their belongings for their mission. Later at the beach, Alex Xanatos notice the strange distance coming their way. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Alex, Do you recognize that distance somewhere? Alexander Fox Xanatos: (realized the boats) It's the Tribe of Ancient Motunui, They've come. As the boats reached land, Moana came to see her family. Moana: Mom, Dad! Tui: Moana! (as he and his wife hugged their daughter) Sina: We've missed you so much! Tui: And it's good to see you as well, Alex, We were beginning to think we wouldn't find you two. Alexander Fox Xanatos: And we're hoping you wouldn't show up, Tui. Moana: Alex proposed, (showing the ring) We're getting married soon. Sina: That sapphire diamond ring matches the color of the ocean. Tui: Yes, It does. (to Moana) You and Alex chose your own path wisely, It suites you. Then, They begin a family group hug. Pinkie Pie: Isn't this lovely, Aikko? Aikko: It sure it, Pinkie Pie. Jankenman: This should be good. So, Alex told Tui and Sina everything about their new friends. Just as they begin their mission, Twilight and all of her friends work on a rescue plan. Twilight Sparkle: It's not going to be easy, But we're gonna have to save the Rainbow Magic World. Moana: We got your backs, Twilight. American Maid: We're a team, And we don't go down without a fight. Jinmay: My thoughts exactly, American Maid. Tick: Once we save the girls, We outta give Bowser a piece of our mind. Stegz: Well said, Tick. Applejack: Hold on now, We need to find out what Bowser's planning. Four-Legged Man: Good point, Applejack. Mario: What're we waiting for? Rosalina: Let's go save our friends! Green Toad: Right on! Tecna: I'm ready. Daphne: Me too. So, They make their way to the Rainbow Kingdom. When they all got here, There was a warp pipe in the middle of it. Starlight Glimmer: Guys, Look. Fluttershy: What kind of pipe is that? Hardrock: I don't know, Fluttery, But I have a hunch we're not alone. Sewer Urchin: You said it, Hardrock. Let's hope it's a good thing, Definitely a good thing, Yeah. Mario: Let's find out. Luigi: Right behind you, Mario. Princess Peach: Mario, Wait up. Princess Daisy: Not so fast, Luigi. As everyone followed that tune, They discovered Carl the Rainbow Hermit. Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Welcome to the Rainbow Magic World, I am Carl the Rainbow Hermit. Yoshi: The Rainbow Hermit? Spike: You're the one who played that tune? Carl the Rainbow Hermit: You know it, My young friend. What can I do to help you all? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Carl, Our friends, Psyche, Princess Emeraude, Bluebelle, Flora’s younger sister, Miele, Bloom’s best friend, Selina, Sapna, Cheryl, Marusu, Katy and Jenny got captured. Starlight Glimmer: Bowser and Dragaunus had something to do with our undoing. Musa: Will you help us, Carl? Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Of course, I know a shortcut in fact. Toad: Really? Amy Anderson: You do know a shortcut? Yuri: Where is it? Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Come with me, I'll show it to you all. Donkey Kong: Okay. Diddy Kong: If you say so. So, They follow Carl to which location they must go to first. Then, He told them about the new power up items. Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Each of the worlds has all kinds new power up items you must find, the Janken Mushroom, Floral Magician Flower, Rainbow Stone, Powerpuff Star, Rowdyruff Star, Harmony Staff, 14 Rainbow Stones, Teletubby Mushroom, Magic Knight Sword, Cardcaptor Staff, Pearl Voice Microphone, Humongous Happiness Flower, Rainbow Flowers, Fairy Flower, Coin Flower, Princess Mushroom, Monkey Jewel and Sailor Planet Flower. Mario: Mama-Mia, That must be a lot. Unico: Where can we find them? Carl the Rainbow Hermit: True, But they will help you all prevail over evil. Guyan: That makes sense, Let's do this. Jankenman: We're ready, Carl. Chiro: I can see where this is going. Bloom (Winx): Me too. Blue Toad: Same here. Carl the Rainbow Hermit: Come, I shall take you to the first location. So, He lead them to where they must go first. At the Crystal Prep Lab, Ransik gathered Star Swirl and the Pillars for help. Ransik: I'm glad all of you could make it, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: We came as soon as you summoned us, Ransik. Somnambula: I presume that the Rainbow Kingdom are where Twilight and the others are at. Florida: Yes. Professor Utonium: They're going to need all the help and support they could get. Star Swirl the Bearded: And they will have it, Professor Utonium. Flash Magnus: Then let's go, They can't be far. Stygian: I'll open the portal. Ransik: Now hurry, The entire world depends on us. Mage Meadowbrook: No problem, Ransik. Mistmane: Let's hope we're not too late. As the portal opened, They set off to help Twilight and the others. Meanwhile, Twilight and the others got on the Valley of Red. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, The Red Valley. Mario: Mama Mia, And I thought we were red! Brick: I'll say! Sparx: Wow! Musa: This is so cool! Rei Hino: It sure is. Hikaru Shidou: What's next? Just then, They were receiving gifts from the red villagers. Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl, What's happening? Star Swirl the Bearded: (as he and the others came) They bestowing their gifts to us, Twilight. Red Villager 1: Our gifts for you, Honorable visitors. Twilight Sparkle: It's our new power-up items. Red Sprixie Princess: That's right, Just as you all needed. Red Villager 2: Use them in good health. Red Villager 3: Good luck on you journey, Fair heroes. So, They continue their way to another village. Next, They came to the Valley of Orange. Rockhoof: This is it, the Valley of Orange. Applejack: I have never seen anything like this here before. Princess Daisy: Me either, Applejack, Everything is orange as my hair. Bullet: And our colors too. Chiro: Wow! Stella: Guys, Look! Mina Aino: Here come the villagers. Orange Villager 1: Welcome, Heroes. Applejack: Us? Orange Villager 2: Take these gifts. Orange Villager 3: Use them for good. Orange Sprixie Princess: More power-up items. Applejack: Come on, Let's move out. Then, They arrived at the Valley of Yellow. Sunset Shimmer: Where are we, Stygian? Stygian: The Valley of Yellow. Yellow Toad: Wow! Bloom: Guess you guys aren't the only ones in yellow. Nova: Clearly. Daphne: This is so cool. Yellow Villager 1: Welcome, Friends, We have gifts for you all. Sunset Shimmer: New power-up items. Yellow Villager 2: Use them wisely. Yellow Villager 3: And good luck rescuing your friends. Yellow Sprixie Princess: Thanks. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Let's keep moving. Next, They came to the Valley of Green. Spike: I think we're in the next valley. Stygian: Yes, The Green Valley. Luigi: Everything's greener than us. Yoshi: Sure is, Luigi. Buttercup: Wow! Fuu Hououji: Looks Beautiful, Mr. Otto. Otto: I like it. Roxy: Me too. Tamura: Same here. Butch: Here come more villagers. Lita Kino: And with gifts to bestow. Green Villager 1: Welcome, Heroes. Spike: Thanks. Green Sprixie Princess: Are those for us? Green Villager 2: Yes. Green Villager 3: Take them. Stygian: Thank you, We shall treasure these power-up items. Then, They arrived at the Valley of Aqua. Mage Meadowbrook: This is it, The Aqua Valley. Fluttershy: It looks so beautiful. Rosalina: It sure is, Fluttershy. Tambourine: My goodness. Bubbles: Pretty. Benny: It matches some of our color. Saori: Guys, Look! Fallon: More villagers. Aqua Villager 1: Welcome to our village. Fluttershy: Thank you. Aqua Villager 2: We have gifts for you. Cyan Sprixie Princess: Thank you. Aqua Villager 3: Use them wisely. Mage Meadowbrook: Always have and always will. Next, They came to the Valley of Blue. Rainbow Dash: This is it, The Blue Valley. Gibson: And we're the blue ones around here. Flash Magnus: You know it, Gibson. Blue Toad: Wow, looks true blue to us. Boomer: Me too, Blue Toad. Bloom (Winx): Same here. Umi Ryuuzaki: Same three. Amy Anderson: Same four. Amara Tenou: Same five. Rainbow Dash: Look, More villagers. Blue Villager 1: Welcome, Heroes. Please accept our gifts to you. Rainbow Dash: Thanks. Blue Sprixie Princess: We just don't know what to say. Blue Villager 2: Say no more. Blue Villager 3: God speed to you all. Flash Magnus: Thanks. Then, They arrived to the Valley of Purple. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, So this is the purple valley. Star Swirl the Bearded: Remarkable. Sewer Urchin: Yeah, Everything's purple, Defiantly purple. Purple Toad: Cool! Bunny: That was our color. Hotaru Tomoe: Yeah. Tecna: Same here. Blisstina: Look, More Villagers. Twilight Sparkle: Here we got again. Purple Villager 1: Take these gifts. Star Swirl the Bearded: Thank you. Purple Sprixie Princess: More items. Purple Villager 2: Use them wisely. Purple Villager 3: And may your magic guide you. Star Swirl the Bearded: Will do. Next, They came to the Valley of Pink. Pinkie Pie: Look, Somnambula. We're in the Pink Valley, And we're pink! Woo-Hoo! Somnambula: Yes, Pinkie Pie. The color of our appearance. Princess Peach: And look. Princess Starla: Wow. Jimnay: More villagers with gifts. Flora: Here they come. Serena Tsukino: I can hardly wait. Rini Tsukino: Me either. Pinkie Pie: Hi. Pink Villager 1: Take these gifts. Somnambula: We except your gifts. Pink Villager 2: Farewell, Heroes. Pink Villager 3: And good luck on your journey. Pink Sprixie Princess: Thank you. Pinkie Pie: Bye. Then, They arrive at the Valley of Turquoise. Applejack: Golly, That there must be the Turquoise Valley. Die Fledermaus: Sure looks like it. Rockhoof: Aye, And we came at not a moment too soon. Arthur: I have a bad feeling about this. Ron Stoppable: Me too, Arthur. Green Toad: Guys, Look. Breezie: More villagers. Layla: Wow. Michelle Kaioh: Beautiful. Turquoise Villager 1: Welcome, Heroes. Applejack: I see you got power up items for us? Turquoise Villager 2: That's right. Turquoise Villager 3: Use them in good will. Turquoise Sprixie Princess: Thank you. Kim Possible: How nice. Finally, They came to the Valley of Indigo. Twilight Sparkle: We made it to the Indigo Valley. Sewer Urchin: Oh yeah, It's indigo, Definitely indigo. Waluigi: Just like our clothes, Sewer Urchin. Bolt: Not bad. Blaster: Here come the villagers now. Indigo Villager 1: Our gifts for you. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Indigo Villager 2: You're welcome. Indigo Villager 3: Use them wisely. Indigo Sprixie Princess: We will. Danny Phantom: Come on, Let's keep moving. SpongeBob SquarePants: I hope Psyche and the girls are alright. Then, They all begin to have lots of fun on their adventures. Hardrock: So, Rockhoof, What's it like being an Elemental Warrior? Rockhoof: Not to brag about it, Hardrock. But it was worth it, And being heroes has some advantages. Fluttershy: I just hope Psyche and the girls are okay. Starlight Glimmer: We'll find them, Fluttershy, We just have to try. Yoshi: And we will, Starlight. Toad: Let's keep going. Toadette: Come on, Nabbit. Nabbit: Wait up. Mario: If it means rescuing our friends, It'll be worth our heroisms. Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't agree more, Mario. Spike: Me either. Soon enough, They made their way to Diamond Valley. Star Swirl the Bearded: Here we are. Mary Bell: Wow, Diamond Valley! Blossom: It's so glowing. Bloom (Winx): It sure is. Twilight Sparkle: Look. Blue Toad: A lot more villagers. Diamond Villager 1: Welcome, Heroes. Diamond Sprixie Princess: Thank you. Diamond Villager 2: We've been expecting you. Diamond Villager 3: Come, Let us show you the color house. So, They led them to the color house. As they got inside, They were amazed to see the colors. Stygian: Those colors inside are remarkable. Gibson: Indeed they are, Stygian. Sewer Urchin: Oh yeah, I never actually seen anything like it before. Rosalina: It is lovely. Rarity: Do you suppose we'll use our power-up items to save our friends? Toad: It's possible, Rarity. Pinkie Pie: Well, What're we waiting for? Yoshi: Let’s get some rest for a while. Meanwhile, Psyche and the girls had to make a plan to escape. Psyche: This is it, Girls. We're busting out of here. Katy: But how? Cheryl: There no where else to escape. Psyche: Not unless I improvise. Suddenly, they heard Bowser and the others coming their way. Bowser: So it settled, Dragaunus will have a new evil Koopa ready to destroy the Rangers and their friends. Mistress 9: Let's hope it's enough. Bowser: It will be once the wedding begins. Psyche: Come on, Let's get out of here. Back in the Color House, The Mario and Toad Bros. told them about their dream. Mario: And that is how we the dreams into the reality. Blue Toad: It's true, We've wanted to come true. Mario: And we wished that Bowser and the others will be on our side, and the new villain is Antasma. So the Pillar who could be choose someone with the crown of the Mushroom Kingdom. Twilight Sparkle: That's amazing, Mario. Aikko: I'll bet. Princess Peach: If it weren't for Mario and Luigi, neither of us would be in love with them. Princess Daisy: It's true, we'd have a terrific life together. Rosalina: Our love for each other is what kept us going. Fluttershy: Even the love of our family. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, Our family. Chiro: That is magical. Daphne: And more beautiful too. Blisstina: I know, Right? So, They had to continue their adventure to rescue Psyche and the girls. And Finally, They started finding the last power up item. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Star Swirl, that's gotta be it! Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, the last power up item we need. Luigi: And not a moment too soon. Toad: Yes! Spike: And look, Here comes King George and Professor Utonium. And not a moment too soon, King George and Professor Utonium arrived on the Airship. King George: Hello, Rangers. Professor Utonium: I see you got the power up items. Stygian: Yes, Professor Utonium. Somnambula: These very items with the descendant power from the Mushroom Kingdom. Professor Utonium: And it's a good thing they're in good hands, Somnambula. King George: Take these, they're now upgraded and ready to be use. Yellow Toad: Thank you, Your majesty. Wario: Thanks, Professor Utonium. Professor Utonium: Happy to help you guys out, good luck! Then, Twilight and all of her friends finally came to the Gray Kingdom. Rockhoof: This is it, that's got to be the Gray Kingdom. Hardrock: I think you're right, Rockhoof. Sarcastro: Either that, or it's only a model. Star Swirl the Bearded: Sarcastro, must you always be sarcastic about it? Princess Peach: Our Father told us about it. Prince Pearce: Yes my dear sister, it's the only kingdom that needed a brighter color. Purple Toad: I hope we're not too late. Sunset Shimmer: Me too. Roxy: Same here. Antauri: We will make sure of it. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, let's go inside. Back with Psyche and the girls, they were captured again by the Raptors. Bad Rap: Thought you could crawl away from us, didn't ya? Princess Emeraude: Clearly, Bad Rap. Hammer Bro: What took you guys so long? Boomerang Bro: Yeah, the Grooms are ready to meet their brides. Psyche: You'll never get away with this. Roy Koopa: Wanna bet? Soon, Twilight and her friends had to stop the wedding before it's too late. However, Lord Dragaunus created a new koopa called Koopa Cupid to destroy the Rangers. Lord Dragaunus: It's time, Koopa Cupid. Destroy the Power Rangers and all who'll crash the wedding. Koopa Cupid: Yes, Master. Soon enough, the Breadmaster prepared the wedding cake. The Breadmaster: The wedding cake is ready, My lord. Bowser: Excellent work, Breadmaster, you and Buttery Pat outdid yourselves. The Bee Twins: Sorry to bother you and El Seed, Bushroot, just wondering how the bouquet are coming. Bushroot: No worries, Ladies, we're just about finished. El Seed: Well, hurry it up, Bushroot, we don't want to keep the brides and grooms waiting. Bushroot: Keep your vines on, El Seed, I only got two hands. Bowser Jr.: The wedding's starting, Pop, I can't wait to meet new aunts. Bowser: Neither could I, Son. (chuckles evilly) But then, Pinkie Pie came up with a plan by using the surprising ambush inside the big cake. Somnambula: To begin the attack without being caught, we must be silent before we strike. Pinkie Pie: That's how we begin the Element of Surprise in the big cake! Hikaru Shidou: I sure hope it'll work. Mario: It has to, Hikaru. Psyche: I'll never be married to a Koopa! Bowser: It's too late now! Mistress 9: Time to begin the wedding! Wendy O. Koopa: Okay, Mom! Soon enough, the wedding is about to begin. Thrakkorzog: (as a preist) Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these 10 Koopas and 10 women. Bowser: At last, our wedding is about to be complete. Thrakkorzog: (as a preist) If there's anyone who object this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your piece. Thrakkorzog's tougne: Before eating brains! Suddenly, the wedding cake exploded into many pieces with Twilight and her friends coming out of nowhere. Twilight Sparkle: We object this wedding, Thrakkorzog! Thrakkorzog: The Power Rangers! Don't any of you have any idea how hard the Breadmaster work that wedding cake!? Mistress 9: And their foolish allies are with them! Bowser: Including our worst enemies! Psyche: Alright! Serena Tsukino: It's time we crash this wedding! Mario: With you all the way, Serena! Chiro: Let's do this! Bloom (Winx): Go for it, Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! The Harmony Force morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery! Rockhoof: Strength! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing! Somnambula: Hope! Mistmane: Beauty! Flash Magnus: Bravery! Stygian: Knowledge! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears as the trademark blue smoke appeared. The Friendly Five: We are the terrors that flap in the night! We are the knife that cuts your wedding cake! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Captain Crandall: Buh-za! Skate Lad: Chi-ka! Rope Girl: Wuh-pa! Altogether: Teamo Supremo! The Mummies: With the Strength of Ra! (activated their armors) Chiro: Hyperforce Go! Bloom (Winx): We are the Winx Club! Sailor Scouts: We're the Sailor Scouts, and we will punish you! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Mighty Ducks, Road Rovers, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs, Teamo Supremo and Mushroom, Jungle and Superheroes, Assemble! At last, the battle against the villains has begun. Bowser: Koopa Minions, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Let's take it up a notch! Altogehter: Right! Mario: Shall we? Donkey Kong: I believe we shall! So, Mario, Donkey Kong and their friends did the team up strike on the Koopa Minions. Lord Dragaunus: Destroy them, Koopa Cupid! Koopa Cupid: Yes, Master. Spike: Guys, is it Valentine's Day already!? Vivian: No, why? Pauline: We've got another Koopa coming! Rarity: Back off! As the Rangers fought off Koopa Cupid, he make ready to fire some arrows. Koopa Cupid: Time to make love! Otto: Heads up! Pinkie Pie: He's gonna shoot! Sparx: Duck! Rainbow Dash: Take cover! Just as they dodged the arrow, the two koopas begins to make love with each other. Pinkie Pie: Eww, they made the two koopas falling in love! Sarcastro: ???, . Blue Toad: ???, . Yellow Toad: ???, . Mario: ???, . Luigi: ???, . Koopa Cupid: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts